coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Varen'thas Sunseeker
Varen'thas Sunseeker Varen'thas, or simply Varen is a descendant and presumed last living successor of the Sunseeker family, former Silvermoon nobles, before they were all wiped out in the Third War. By occupation, he is a blood mage and one of Silvermoon City's Magisters. He is an excellent handler of fire magic and one of Silvermoon's quite formidable magi in terms of prowess. Personality Although not evil, Varen is consider by some as quite the ruthless and in most cases - unforgiving individual, especially if dealing with his foes. His zeal and determination to get the job done have in a lot of times proven to be a great asset to his allies as well as himself, but in many-a cases have gotten him in trouble. He is definitely not the type who just steps aside and backs away from his goal, instead he is known to be quite stubborn, especially when faced with a challenge that proves difficult for him to solve. He is a great admirer of a good riddle and often takes people with odd personalities to his liking. But that in no way means he is reckless or naive. He is a tactician above all and a logical thinker. If there's something he is at risk being involved with, he'd much rather stay in the sidelines than rush head-on in a battle he can't win. And he posesses a fair amount of wisdom, even at his young age, though rarely portrays it publicly - preferring to keep his knowledge to himself. The less people know about him the better, or so he convinces himself. He bares a deep, unsoftened by the years hatred for the Humans and everything humanity represents. He sees them as traitorous and racist, as he was one of the Blood Elves captured in the prisons of Dalaran and sentenced to death by Garithos. Although freed, he has since then loathed humanity and has expressed scrunity towards the Kirin Tor, albeit aiding them in some endeavors. His views on the High Elves are mixed. Although he sees them as traitors who chose to run with the Alliance rather than honor the fallen, he still feels as though they're his kinfolk - like a brother who has betrayed you. He selectively chooses not to interact with them, though will not hesitate to kill one or a hundred of them if they become hostile. Appearance Before you stands a true portrait-painter for the standard magister. A true outlined definition of the traditional Blood Elven stoicism, pride and to some degree - vanity. Standing at the standard 6'1"-esque height for a Blood Elf, with a not-so-muscular physique, which was a given due to his stature of a mage, yet quite well toned and kept in shape and a golden untamed mane, spilling from his head down to his chest area. His figure would mostly always be well poised and his posture in both walking and standing would describe nothing less than flawless social etiquette and to some degree - snobbyness. But it is something to be expected from a self-respecting magi of the Blood Elves. His robes, proudly colored in the crimson and gold colors of his kin, would be adequately ornamented with various gems and shiny tread linings and would be neatly wrapped around his entire frame, shrouding his physique underneath itself. Along with a long crimson cape that hung from his back and slightly swept the floor as he walked, that would more or less cover all of that which adorned his body, save for the leather-padded shoulderpads which protected his sides from any flanking attacks. His face, although not without the occasional battle scar and burn mark, would be well kept and groomed, leaving nothing but a small goatee of a beard well-trimmed on his chin. His left eye would have a sun-shaped marking elipsing around it, along with various other elven runes on it. The most notable feature of his visage would be a small cut that ornaments his upper lip, a distant reminder of his early childhood. History Birth & Heritage Varen'thas Sunseeker was born as a single child in the city of Silvermoon to his mother - Astellia Sunseeker, a High Elven ranger and one of Quel'thalas' patrollers and his father, Raevon Sunseeker - one of Sunstrider Spire's esteemed magisters. Since he did not have any siblings prior or after his birth, Varen was his parents' prodigy, someone they were going to shape as an upstanding citizen of Silvermoon at all costs. His family were not one of Silvermoon's most wealthy nobles, but they had average wealth for their professions and did not struggle in poverty. That being said, Varen had a relatively normal childhood, which was most often spent near the lake outside of the city, playing with other children, or reading some books while he was at home. Due to his slightly heightened affinity for magic, his physical development was a bit delayed and he was shorted and weaker than boys his age, resulting in him being often picked on by larger, stronger kids. Although that lowered his self-esteem to a degree, he was much too focused with the future that awaited him. His parents had decided to send him to Sunstrider Isle once he becomes of age, where he'd enlist in the magus academy to become one of Quel'thalas' magisters and hopefully - future aristocrates. Before being sent to the academy, he and his father spent quality time together, learning basic spells like conjuring water, casting minor fire bolts and other beginner-tier spells. Once he had learned enough and he had come of age, the young Varen was sent to Sunstrider Isle, to one of the largest Quel'dorei training encampments - where he'd spend the next few of his years perfecting the arts of the Arcane and all of its facets. Era of Prosperance The years of the Academy faded into one large chunk of time. The days becamemundane and monotone, but it was a part of his life Varen knew he had to get through in order to be come what he had aspired to be. Unlike most High Elf initiates there, he did not have such an affinity to water and ice spells, instead being more skilled and adept with spells that utilized the usage of fire. He showed impressive prowess and affinity for the arts of magic and progressed through the stages of an apprentice quite vastly. Although that specific understanding of magic attracted the envy and fear to some extent of older and more advanced students. He was often regarded as a 'freak' for choosing the volatile arts of fier in lieu of the arcane practices and that earned him a lot of scorn by other students. Such was one specific case where he was approached by two students older than him, who began to pick and tease him for being a 'rookie' and saying how he would never amount to their level of skill. Such berratement was too much for Varen to ignore and he lunged at one of the boys, but was quickly taken down and thrown against a stone on the ground, where he busted his lip quite badly. The next few days, if not weeks, he spent secluded in his own chambers, angered and a little embarrassed to show his beaten up demeanor in public. However inside he had packed himself with tons of books, magic manuals and spells scrolls, honing his balance over his magic. The very fact that he got beaten up did not bring him down, but instead threw him in some overzealos, desperate overdrive to practice more and more, to perfect everything he knew and after he had perfected it - to perfect it some more. And of course, revenge was not gone from his mind, as one day he sneakishly set the two kids' robes on fire while they were taking a walk near the seaside. Although he never admitted to doing it, his grudge against them was sated with a chuckle. The rest of his years in the academy were less than noteworthy, as Varen just practiced, trained and learned all he could and all the instructors could teach him. The academy had made him into a strapping young man, with etiquette and manners, but more importantly, with understanding of the High Elves' magical heritage. The Third War Once he was finally considered an adult, Varen took it upon himself to contribute to his family's savings and undertake a job of his own. He went to Duskwither spire to become one of Magister Duskwither's apprentices for his arcane studies. He, along with his fellow apprentices, spent their days doing research on various arcane subject in exchange for a decent sum of gold, as well as further advance in his arts. He was one of Duskwither's researchers of enchanted magical artifacts, as he had always enjoyed archaeology. This task meant he often had to make trips to Silvermoon and report Duskwither's findings to the other magisters, as well as take or return items that have undergone, or were yet to undergo magical study. The days out of the academy and in the spire were much more pleasant to him and naturally - much less mundane. He was quite happy with his new job and quickly made new friends with whom he socialized daily, also having developed a love interest among them. His life was building up towards a meaningful future, when it happened. News about a plague of undeath in Lordaeron spread fast among the citizens of Quel'thalas and threw some into a state of fear. Fear for their own lives, which was highly justified. The news of the Human prince, Arthas Menethil having ventured to the frozen lands of Northrend came to the land of the Elves and the forces of Silvermoon prepared themselves for if the plague reaches their lands. Varen'thas was one of the Elves who were called in to Sunstrider spire, as an apprentice magister, ready to fight for the safety of the Quel'dorei. Though after several months had passed without news of his expedition or the state of the undead plague, the High Elves assumed that the threat was fading and that the plague had subdued. But they were wrong. On an early windy Thalassian morning, several Outrunners were spotted from afar, running towards Silvermoon with all the speed they could muster with their exhausted bodies, their faces looking like they had seen death itself. The truth wasn't very far from that case. The runners reported a massive undead army encroaching from the south, already having broken through the first Elfgate. Capable magi, as well as spellbreakers, rangers and priests were immediately dispatched to the fronts, while Varen and the lesser ranking magi were left as backup. But such was apparently not needed, as soon after the armies went to the front, they literally had the floor mopped with their own bodies. As soon as one Elf fell, he was immediately reanimated and made to serve the assaulting Scourge. It was as if the enemy's army was unlimited, as soon as one fell, two took its place. The Scourge was relentless and not before long, they swept Silvermoon City, battering through the armies of the High Elves and leaving a blemish of blight at their wake. Varen was one of the ones more fortunate to escape Silvermoon before the Scourge's onslaught manage to tear him apart, though he was forced to watch innocents, among whom were some of his friends, being torn apart by the relentless walking dead. In the wake of the Scourge's destruction, after the mystical Sunwell was no more, but a mere fraction of the Elves remained. The monarch, Anasterian Sunstrider had been slain in battle, defending his precious city and the lives of his people to the last of his abilities. The Elves were beaten, scattered and afraid for what was to come next. The effects of the destroyed Sunwell soon took its toll on them, especially casters like Varen. The prince of Quel'thalas, Kael'thas Sunstrider, had renamed his people "Blood Elves" in honor of those who gave their lives to Quel'thalas and promised a prosperous future for his kin. Varen knelt before his new lord and gladly accepted Kael'thas as his new scion, becoming one of the Blood Elves himself. New Alliances Several months after the fall of Quel'thalas, the Blood Elves, among which Varen'thas had also found his place, had joined the "New Alliance" under the rule of Grand Marshal Garithos nad his regiment of Human soldiers, were fighting against the undead Scourge in the aftermath of the third war. The Marshal was quite racist against the Elves and often gave them tasks that were beyond completion. Although the Blood Elves' cunning was enough for them to overcome some tasks, they could have not succeeded in most without the help of Lady Vashj and her Naga. Although the Naga aided in the Sin'dorei's battle against the Scourge, which subsequently meant helping Garithos as well, his racist behavior towards the Blood Elves got the better of him and the Marshal sentenced the entire Sin'dorei army to death in the sewers of Dalaran. Although imprisoned with the rest of his kin and awaiting his certain doom, Varen's hope in his leader never faltered for a second. He was kept in the general prisons along with all the other foot soldiers, while the high ranking lieutenants were kept each in individual prisons. Though the Blood Elves were on death's row, they kept their heads up in hopes that their king would come to the rescue, which only riled up the Human guards even more. And surely enough, comotion started to rise around the prison, as Kael'thas and Vashj freed the lieutenants and his armies, which made their escape through a portal that lead to the shattered world of Outland, the remains of the once great planet of Draneor, where Vashj informed them that the rogue demon Illidan Stormrage could cure their burning hunger. The Hunt for Illidan & The Black Temple There, the Blood Elves along with Vashj's Naga set out on a quest to find Illidan . They walked for days in the barren landscape of the alien planet and spent hours upon hours, days upon days of fruitless searching, before Vashj picked up the presence of another living thing nearby. They discovered a Night Elven Watchers' encampment, lead by Maiev Shadowsong, which was transporting a cage along with Illidan Stormrage inside of it, back to the portal. The Night Elves outmached the Blood Elves in numbers, though through cunning and determination, the Sin'dorei beseiged the Watchers' armies and won a swift victory, just barely enough to snatch Illidan's cage away from them and set him free. Illidan promised the Blood Elves to sate their thirts for magic. Kael'thas and the Blood Elves, along with Varen knelt before Illidan, accepting him as his new lord. He told them that in order to master their new arts, they must first beseige the Black Temple, along with its pit lord master Magtheridon. The Blood Elves, along with the Naga and their newly acquired allies - the Broken Draenei, beseiged the Black Temple with all of their might and power, tossing every man and woman they had into the battle and relentlessly slaughtering all of the Legion's forces that came in their way. The battle raged for days and Varen was one of the magi that was fighting fearlessly in the frontlines, despite his young age. His zeal had made him an excellent fighter, but eventually he came at his limit. Though the battle for the Black Temple was won and Magtheridon was slain, Varen had received a bad wound on the right side of his chest and was transported back to the medical camps. Illidan, the new self-proclaimed lord of Outland, now had complete control over the Black Temple and gave the Blood Elves power the likes of which they could not imagine. Though their victory was one to celebrate and the Blood Elves now had a stable source of power, Varen could no longer be of use to Kael'thas' forces due to his wound and he was dispached back to Silvermoon, where he'd recuperate and aid the rest of the Sin'dorei in rebuilding their glorious city. Things were starting to look up for the Blood Elves once again. Rise of the Sin'dorei 5 years had passed since the battle for the Black Temple had been fought. The Sin'dorei, under the leadership of a regent lord in Kael'thas' presence, had rebuilt half of the once great Silvermoon and have began cultivating their civilization once more. With hatred and scorn against the Alliance, the Sin'dorei had now joined the Horde. Although not the most trusted race within it, they benefited the Horde greatly with the ability of their magi. Varen'thas was one of Rommath's faithful magisters and zealously aided in the restoration of his city and homeland. He spent most of his days in the renamed Sunfury Spire, where he and the other magisters conducted arcane researches for ridding Quel'thalas of the Scourge infesters once and for all. It had been a long time since Varen had heard of his lord. News that the Blood Elven organization named the Sunfury have established a settlement in the Netherstorm - called Tempest Keep, had reached Silvermoon months ago, but nothing had been heard ever since. Though just as he had began to wonder, it was announced that Kael'thas was going to be returning to Silvermoon. Word of his defeat at Tempest Keep had not yet reached Quel'thalas, so most of the Sin'dorei were happy to hear of their scion's great return. Though what they saw was a misshapen, twisted version of Kael'thas - a wretched, succumbed to his fel addiction Elf, along with several Felblood servants. He along with his lackeys kidnapped M'uru, the Naaru from which the Blood Elves were sapping power and took him to the Sunwell to summon the demon lord Kil'jaeden. An organization of valiant Draenei and Blood Elf soldiers was formed and named the Shattered Sun, which took their fight to the Sunwell Plateau in order to combat Kael'thas and stop his insane plan to bring back the Legion to Azeroth. Though Varen did not join the Shattered Sun, he aided the offensive with everything he could and stayed behind on Silvermoon to protect its citizens from any further attacks by Kael'thas or his Shadowsword minions. All and all, Kael'thas was defeated for good that day on the Magister's Terrace and the dying Naaru sacrificed its last spark to reignite the Sunwell, making it into a fount of holy light. Thus forver quenching the Blood Elves' magical addiction. Present day A couple of years after Kael'thas' great betrayal and the victory at Quel'danas, Varen'thas remains in Silvermoon as a magister and Blood Elven loyalist. The attention of all the mortal races on Azeroth is focused on the Scourge and the inevitable battle against the Lich King. And along with his fellow magisters, he continues to fight against every threat the Sin'dorei come across. Both in and out of Quel'thalas. Several months after the fall of Quel'thalas, the Blood Elves, among which Varen'thas had also found his place, had joined the "New Alliance" under the rule of Grand Marshal Garithos nad his regiment of Human soldiers, were fighting against the undead Scourge in the aftermath of the third war. The Marshal was quite racist against the Elves and often gave them tasks that were beyond completion. Although the Blood Elves' cunning was enough for them to overcome some tasks, they could have not succeeded in most without the help of Lady Vashj and her Naga. Although the Naga aided in the Sin'dorei's battle against the Scourge, which subsequently meant helping Garithos as well, his racist behavior towards the Blood Elves got the better of him and the Marshal sentenced the entire Sin'dorei army to death in the sewers of Dalaran.